Ella no lo sabe
by Miss Wong
Summary: Jean la observa. Todo el tiempo, todos los días, a toda hora. Pero ella no lo sabe. Jean/Mikasa. Eren es un cero a la izquierda.


**Disclaimer:** Esta maravillosa historia animé/manga le pertenece a Hajime Isayama y su horrenda forma de dibujar XDDDD.

**Summary: **Jean la observa. Todo el tiempo, todos los días, a toda hora. Pero ella no lo sabe. Jean/Mikasa. Eren es un cero a la izquierda.

* * *

_«He's never gonna love you like I want to__»._

_**—o—**_

Jean la observa caminar.

Aún no comprende del todo por qué aquello resulta tan interesante para él. Quizás por la forma en la que se mueve: con la ligereza de un pájaro y la fuerza de un lince. Su cabello se agita al andar y su rostro permanece alzado, observando todo a su alrededor, pues Mikasa siempre debe tener todo bajo control, con la sutil certeza de quienes saben muchas cosas.

También la observa entrenar.

Es magnífica, todo el mundo lo sabe. Su destreza a la hora de usar el equipo tridimensional impresiona a los expertos, y aunque oye a algunos admitir que Annie Leonhardt la supera con creces, Jean sabe que eso no es cierto. Mikasa podría patear el trasero de Annie mil veces. Que va, podría patear el trasero del mismísimo Capitán Levi sin siquiera pestañear.

La ha visto reír, también. No lo hace a menudo, pero cuando sucede, todo a su alrededor se detiene y parece que el aire se ha esfumado de la tierra. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa y un peculiar lunar en forma de corazón sobre su hombro, seguramente solo Jean logró notar aquel insignificante detalle.

Jean sabe que es bondadosa, incluso si su frialdad le impide demostrarlo. También carga consigo cierta dulzura, puede verlo cuando le sonríe a Armin, infundiéndole valor, diciéndole que es valioso y muy inteligente. O cuando juega con Sasha, haciéndola enfadar y riéndose por lo bajo cuando lo consigue.

También la vio llorar, abrazada al cuerpo inerte de Eren mientras las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos como sangre. Ve en su mirada la preocupación y la decepción cuando Eren la aparta bruscamente y se marcha con Armin, dejándola completamente sola, ignorándola.

Y es que Eren jamás podrá ver todo lo que Jean ve en Mikasa. Jamás verá la forma en que sus ojos se iluminan cada vez que sonríe. Eren nunca notará como se detiene y lo mira, esperando algo más, esperando que él pueda verla también. Jamás notará lo hermosa que es, ni su forma de caminar, ni sus largas pestañas, tan oscuras como la noche. Jamás verá aquel lunar con forma de corazón sobre su hombro, ni su bondad, ni su dulzura.

Eren nunca podrá ver todo eso. Pero si Mikasa tan solo supiera que Jean jamás la dejaría sola, como suele hacer Eren; jamás la ignoraría. Jamás se sentiría avergonzado de que le salvara la vida, sino que sonreiría y lucharía junto a ella, ambos un equipo, ambos cuidándose la espalda. Si tan solo supiera lo hermosa y valiosa que es para él, entonces ella no estaría correteando detrás de aquel imbécil solo para recibir un minuto de su patética atención.

Jean la observa. Todo el tiempo, todos los días, a toda hora.

Pero ella no lo sabe.

* * *

Estoy **OBSESIONADA** con este animé/manga, muchos dirán que soy muy _fangirl_ y que Shingeki no es el mejor manga/animé de la historia y blablabla, but **I** **DONT GIVE A FUCK** :D yo lo amo, es mi favorito ever, _YAY_.

Pretendía que esta cosa rara (?) no fuera tan larga, pero así es como quedo y así se va a quedar, fin. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Eren & Mikasa son mi **OTP** más preciado, pero Jean es mi bebé y me duele mucho saber que **demuestra cierto interés por Mikasa**, pero ella ni siquiera nota que está ahí D: incluso si amo a _Mika_(?) quiero que la pendeja se despegue un poco de Eren y sea más independiente, you know? yo se que lo quiere y todo, pero necesita valerse un poco de sí misma para que Eren note que está ahí, _CARAJO_: **'No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde'**, eso necesita el pendejo de Eren.

Sorry, me enfadé XD nunca me gustaron demasiado los triángulos amorosos, todos se me hacen muy cliché, pero este tiene cierta **originalidad**: _chica desesperada intentando conseguir atención de chico imbécil mientras el chico bueno intenta llamar su atención_. Super original, ¿eh? XD

Bueno, me voy, **bye**.

¿Review? :D

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
